STAND BY ME TAUFAN!
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: [CHAPTER ENDING!]Taufan mengalami koma setelah ia di kemo terapi. lalu Api juga sama dengan keadaan Taufan,sama sama koma. lalu Api mendapat surat dari sang kakak bahwa ia akan pergi. bagaimana reaksi Api dan bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan kepada semuanya mengenai surat dari sang kakak di alam bawah sadarnya?
1. prolog

**Haloooo im kambekkkkkk**

 **Kali ini menyajikan fanfiction yang lebih gaje semoga tidak deh**

 **Kalau begito check in out..^_^**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **KECUALI TAUFAN DAN AIR #DITENDANG**

 **WARNING:ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS, FANG YING SIBLINGS OOC OC TYPO EYD DLL**

 **GUESS STAR:**

 **TADASI HAMADA(BIG HERO 6)**

 **OLAF(FROZEN)**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAUFAN POV**

Hari ini seperti biasa,jam 5 pagi waktunya aku bangun dari mimpi membersihkan diri di kamar mandi,aku langsung memakai seragam sekolahku. Tak lama setelah itu,aku langsung pergi kedapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk keempat saudaraku yang paling aku ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Nama ku Boboiboy 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di SMP 1 RENDAH PULAU RINTIS. Aku adalah ketua dari osis,skateboard,dance,pmr,dan tenis. Aku tak mengikuti eskul bela diri seperti Halilintar,Api, dan Air karena aku tak suka itu,aku juga punya penyakit kronis,tapi aku tak memberitahukannya kepada saudaraku yang lain,apalagi adik pertamaku,Gempa. jika ia tahu,ia pasti akan panik setengah mati.

Sekian perkenalanku diatas.

Setelah selesai memasak,aku langsung menyediakannya di ruang lama kemudian,kak Halilintar,Gempa,Api dan Air datang menghampiriku dimeja meja terasa canggung,apalagi aku dan adikku Api tak membuka ituadalah fenomena langka bagi ketiga saudaraku yang lain.

"tumben meja tak berisik?"sahut Halilintar.

"iya biasanya meja ini selalu heboh dengan suara cempreng nan tak bermutu dari kalian berdua"sahut Air.

"memang harus aku selalu berisik?diam salah berisik apa sih kalian ini maunya?"timpal adikku yang tempramen Api. Aku hanya memutar mataku aku putuskan untuk berangkat sekolah saja daripada disini.

"oh ya aku mau berangkat duluan ya?"tanyaku pada semua.

"kenapa sepagi ini?"tanya Gempa sambil menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

" osis kan memang sibuk"jawabku enteng.

"baiklah tapi nanti Gempa bantu ya kak"tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai aku bergegas menuju sekolah.

Aku selalu menggunakan skateboard ku untuk ke kali ini aku tak pergi kesekolah,melainkan ke rumah sakit.

Ketika masuk Ke Rumah Sakit,aku langsung disapa oleh suster yang baik hati dan ramah. Suster yang kuketahui bernama Mrs. itu tersenyum membalas senyumnya

"saudara Taufan anda sudah ditunggu oleh dokter Tadashi diruanggannya."

"terima kasih"

"ya sama sama."

Setelah iru aku langsung melesat keruangan dokter muda yang tampan dan ramah kepadaku itu.

Ku ketuk pintu dan tak lama aku lngsung masuk.

"kenapa terlambat?"tanyanya sedikit dingin.

 **END TAUFAN POV**

"kenapa terlambat?"tanyanya sedikit dingin

"maaf tadi aku ada sedikit masalah dirumah"jawabku takut

Tak lama ia langsung tersenyum lembut padaku.

"tak apa,aku maklum akan hal itu"

"terima kasih"

Lalu aku pun melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada tubuhku oleh dokter diperiksa,ia sedikit terkejut.

"ada apa?"tanyaku polos.

"tidak ada apa apa kok" aku merasa janggal dengan jawabannya,pasalnya aku menemukan ekspresi kebohongan pada mata caramelnya.

"apa yakin tak ada apa apa?"tanyaku.

"yakin kamu boleh pergi kesekolah"

"bagaimana dengan pembayarannya?"

"biar dokter yang tanggung"

"kalau begitu terima kasih"

"ya sama sama"

Setelah itu Taufan pun meninggalkan ruangan dokter tadashi.

 _Taufan yang ini bisa terjadi?kenapa penyakitnya semakin parah?kenapa penyakitnya meluas ya?apa dia kelelahan?_.batin dokter muda tersebut.

Taufan pun pergi kesekolh dengan ceria seperti beberapa orang yang di depan gerbang,Halilintar sedang menunggunya dengan perasaan kesal dan khawatir?

"kau dari mana saja?"tanyanya to the point

"aku...j-jalan jalan sebentar kok kak"balas Taufan berbohong.

"benarkah?"

"serius...ah kak Hali kau membuatku terlambat,aku mau kekelas "

Setelah itu Taufan pun meninggalkan Halilintar yang sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan perubahan adiknya yang cukup drastis.

 _Kenapa sikapmu jadi berubah Taufan?apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?_

 ** _Kelas 8A..._**

"selamat pagi Taufan!"sapa Gopal padanya.

" apa sampai kau menyapaku?"

"kau sudah kerjakan pr bahasa melayu apa belum?"tanyanya balik.

"sudah dong. Taufan kan anak kamu yang kerjaannya main game mulu?"sindir Taufan.

Gopal hanya menunduk malu.

"aku pinjam ya prmu"

"boleh asal...ahhhh...kepalaku..."ringis taufan tiba tiba

"kau kenapa taufan?"tanya gopal khawatir

Tak lama Taufan pun hilang benar benar tak sadar,ia sempat melihat adiknya,Api menggendongnya sambil menangis.

 **HALILINTAR POV**

Saat ini Halilintar sedang santai di ...

"kenapa perasaanku tak enak ya?"gumamnya lama adik keduanya,Gempa datang menghampirinya disertai isak tangis.

"kak...hiks...kak taufan...hiks...dia...huwaaaaaaa"raung gempa tak jelas.

"ada apa dengan si biru paling menyebalkan itu?"

"dia...masuk uks"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"mukanya pucat dan dia mimisan"

"alah... paling dia hanya kecapekan"

"tapi..."

"KELUARRRRRR"

Gempa hanya menuruti sang kakak.

 _Kenapa dengan kak hali? Batin gempa_

Sementara di halilintar sendiri..

 _Apa aku keterlaluan ya membentaknya sampai ia seperti itu?lalu bagaimana dengan Taufan?apa ia baik baik saja?aduh...aku harus bagaimana?_

Tak lama datang seorang gadis berhijab biru datang menghampiri Halilintar.

"Halilintar adikmu masuk uks"sahut Luna,teman sebangkuku

"apa kamu merasa tak khawatir?"

"kenapa harus khawatir?paling dia hanya kecapekan"

"DIA SEKARANG MASUK RUMAH SAKIT HALILINTAR!"

 _DEG_

"kenapa ia masuk rumah sakit?apa ia kecelakaan?"tanyaku dingin

"ia mimisan dan darahnya tak berhenti.

Seketika akulangsung melesat disertai perasaan yang tak ?kesal?takut?khawatir?itu telah menjadi satu dalam hatiku.

"TAUFANNNNNN"

 **END HALILINTAR POV**

Setelah itu halilintar lansung melesat ke rumah ia diruang tunggu,ia melihat ketiga adiknya sedang menangis.

"ada apa?"tanyanya selembut mungkin

"kak taufan..."Air memotong ucapannya.

"kenapa Air?"

Tak lama dokter Tadashi datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"ada apa dengsnnya?padahal aku sudah suruh dia istirahat."omelnya pada keempat saja yang lain langsung bingung dengan perkataan sang dokter.

"maksud dokter apa?"Api mulai angkat bicara.

"dia..."

Tiba tiba dia teringat kan pesan taufan

 _Tolong jangan beritahu penyakitku pada yang lain._

"dia kenapa dokter?"tanya gempa mendesak.

"dia..."

KRINGGGGGG

"maaf saya harus angkat dulu kalian mau membesuk,Taufan sudah sadar kok"

"terima kasih dokter"  
"ya"

Tak lama dokter tadashi menghilang dari pandangan.

Mereka berempat pun masuk menuju tempat dimana taufan memasuki ruangannya,taufan tersenyum secerah matahari.

"kalian menghawatirkanku ya?"godanya pada yanglain.

BLETAK

"ADAW"

Taufan langsung menatap tajam adik bungsunya di tatap malah tak peduli.

"kenapa kau menjitakku sih Air?"tanya taufa kesal

"salahmu sendiri"balas Air enteng.

"sudah jangan ribut dong kalian berdua,ini rumah sakit"lerai Gempa.

Keduanya langsung membuang muka

 _Maafkan aku,tapi aku tak bisa memberitahu penyakit yang kualami waktuku hanya sedikit lagi maaf. Batin taufan bersedih_

"kenapa kau langsung murung kak taufan?"tanya Api heran

"tidak ada kok hehehe"tawanya garing

"bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa masuk rumah sakit?"tanya Haliintar meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"itu..."

"sudahlah kak kak Taufannya baru siuman"lerai Gempa bosan

Suasana jadi canggung ada yang berani membuka suara jarum yang berdetaklah lah yang terdengar di kelima insan tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan sekolah?"tanya Taufan yang memecah keheningan

"kami sudah izin kok ke keplala sekolah"jawab Api mewakili.

"oh"

"jelaskan padaku sekarang"ancam Air sambil melipat tabgannya di depan dada.

"apanya?"tanya taufan polos.

"itu..."

 **Sementara di ruangan tadashi...**

"ini kasus yang rumit Olaf"

"apa maksudmu Tadashi?"

"penyakitnya malah semakin harus bagaimana?"

"disembuhin lahjawab Olaf sebal.

"aku tahu tapi apa kau ingat Riana juga meninggal karena penyakit mau hal itu terjadi pada harus aku sembuhkan bagaimana pun caranya."

"akupunya ide Tadashi!"seru olaf girang

"apa?"Tanya sang dokter muda.

"dia harus... dioperasi."

"ja-jangan main main."

.

.

Air dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak tak mau Taufan terluka lagi.

"jadi sebenarnya..."Taufan memotong lama dokter Tadashi datang menghampiri sang pasien.

"Bagaimana?sudah baikan?"tanyanya lembut

"sudah kok"balas Taufan balik.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pulang"

"makasih dokter"

Setelah itu mereka semua langsung meninggalkan rumah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah.

saat diperjalanan,suasana sangat ada yang membuka tanpa sadar mereka semua sampai di sekolah.

"kak Hali aku mau ke kelas dulu ya?"tanya Taufan

"Hm"gumamnya.

Taufan yang senang langsung kekelas dengan perasaan bahagia.

 **ketika di kelas...**

"Taufan kau baik baik saja?"tanya bu Timmy.

"aku baik kok saja"

"kalau begitu kamu pergi ke bangkumu."titah sang Taufan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

 **KRINGGGGG...**

Tak terasa bel pulang telah berbunyi. Taufan langsung mengemas barang barang kedalam tasnya. Dan ia pun langsung pulang karena tak ada eskul hari ini.

Tapi sepertinya Taufan tak pergi langsung melesat untuk ke toko Taufan bekerja disana untuk menebus obatnya yang terbilang tak murah itu.

"kau baru pulang sekolah Taufan?"tanya seorang ia pergi kedapur karena ia adalah koki disana.

ketika mengambil celemek warna putih ia kembali langsung mengelapnya menggunakan sarung berusaha mengambil air lagi lagi kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

 **SEMENTARA DIRUMAH BOBOIBOY...**

 **PRANGGGGG**

Air baru saja memecahkan gelas yang berisi jus jambu ia itu,Air langsung pergi kelantai sih mau karena melihat kamar kakak keduanya terbuka,dengan iseng Air pergi ke kamar itu.

saat dikamar Taufan,Air merasa saat ia berbaring ada sebuah benda yang membawa benda itu dan itu ternyata adalah buku permisi,Air langsung membuka buku yang dipenuhi tulisan sang lalu membacanya.

 _12 March_

 _dear diary..._

 _hari ini kondisiku makin memburuk_

 _aku tak tahu kenapa_

 _tapi saat aku periksa ke dokter_

 _aku tercengang_

 _aku menderita penyakit kronis_

 _aku menderita kanker otak_

 _aku harus apa?_

 _karena dokter memperkirakan bahwa umurku hanya tinggal 1 tahun lagi_

 _maka dari itu aku mulai mencari uang_

 _dengan menjadi pelayan di toko roti_

 _tapi..._

 _jika uang sudah terkumpul nanti_

 _apa aku harus memberitahu mereka?_

 _karena kanker otakku sudah stadium 3_

 _yang berarti waktuku hampir habis_

 _kuharap jika aku tiada mereka akan selalu tersenyum_

 _tak menangisi keadaanku_

 _karena kutak mau_

 _ada air mata ketika kupergi_

 _sepertinya cukup disini dulu ya_

 _salam hangat_

 _Taufan..._

Air langsung menagis tersedu sedu harusnya peja pada kondisi sang berjanji akan merahasiakan Air tak mau,ada orang yang lebih menderita dari dirinya.

tak lama kemudian Api datang menghampiri Air yang menangis.

"Air kamu kenapa?"tanyanya cemas

"Aku..."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **HALOOO ADA YANG KANGEN AKU?**

 **TAUFAN:KENAPA AKU HAMPIR MATI?**

 **ME:BIAR GREGET AJA**

 **TAUFAN:KAK AUTHOR KAU MAU BUAT AKU MATI?**

 **ME:ENTAHLAH**

 **TAUFAN:HUWEEEEE JAHAT**

 **ME:ABAIKAN DIA.**

 **SO,READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

 **KARENA REVIEW ITU SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI KAMI**

 **SALAM HANGAT,**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	2. Chapter 1:kecelakaan dan dimensi lain

**HALO AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FANFIC INI...**

 **SEBELUMNYA AKU MINTA MAAF KARENA SUDAH MENELANTARKAN FANFIC INI**

 **SOALNYA AKU MAU PERSIAPAN HADAPI US**

 **MOGA LANCAR SEHAT SELALU DAN...**

 **TAUFAN:UDAH DONG CURHATNYA**

 **API:TAU NIH AUTHOR**

 **OKE BALAS REVIEW DULU**

 **IrenaDSari:BENAR TAUFAN TERKENA KANKER LEBIH JELASNYA LIHAT CHAPTER SEBELUMYA KARENA UDAH AKU EDIT SEDIKIT**

 **Willy0610;IYA AKU TAHU BANYAK TYPO TAPI KARENA ITU AKU KEMARIN USAHAKAN LHO UDAH REVIEW**

 **Aiko Ren;LIHAT DEH DI CHAPTER 1**

 **oczelt lagi saraf:MAKASIH ATAS AKAN USAHAKAN ITU**

 **Lucky As My Name;MASA SIH MENARIK?PADAHAL MENURUTKU BIASA AJA/DITAMVAR/OKE MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW**

 **ME:OKE TANPA BASA BASI LAGI**

 **CHECK IN OUT...**

 _SEBELUMNYA..._

 _"Air kamu kenapa?"tanya sang kakak, Api._

 _"aku..."_

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJEM CHARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING;EYD, ALUR KECEPATAN TYPO ANCUR LEBUR ELEMENTAL SIBLING FANG YING SIBLINGS**

 **GAJE DLL AND OTHER PROBLEM**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku..."ucap Air menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa sih?bilang saja sama tak usah takut"jawab Api lembut.

"Aku tak kenapa kenapa kok menangis karena baca novel _sadistic love_ kok hehehe"ucap Air sambil tertawa garing . Api hanya menghela nafas.

"kukira ada apa tadi. Tai apa kamu merasa bahwa perasaanmu tak enak Air?"tanya Api balik.

Sebenarnya Air juga sama merasa tak enak dengan perasaannya sejak tadi. Tapi ia hiraukan.

"iya sih aku juga merasa tak enak. Tapi lupakan sajalah"jawabnya enteng padahal ia merasakan firasat apa?

Tak lama kemudian kakak mereka,Gempa datang menghampiri mereka sambil terengah engah .Mungkin karena ia habis berlari.

"Api gawat...hah..Air "ucap Gempa terengah engah.

"Ada apa sih kak Gempa?"tanya sang adik bungsu.

'kak Taufan masuk rumah sakit"ucap Gempa

 **DEG**

"BAGAIMANA BISA"tanya Api sambil manaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi dokter Tadashi menelfonku untuk segera ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa aba aba Air langsung berlari dan tujuannya hanya satu yaitu Rumah Sakit.

"KAK TAUFANNNNNN"Teriak Air sambil mendekap buku diary milik sang kakak.

"Air jangan berlari"teriak Api dari belakang. Tapi Air tak menghiraukan panggilan ...

 **TIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **AWASSSSSSSSSS**

Air sempat menengok kebelakang dan ia mendapati dirinya ada ditengah jalan. Karena tak berhasil menghindar ia-

 **Brukkkk**

-tertabrak mobil tubuh Air bersimbah sampai ke buku diary milik benar benar kehilangan kesadaran,Air sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat menyayat hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"kak Taufan, maafkan Air"ucapnya lama, kegelapan menggerogoti kesadaran sang pemuda beriris aquamarine.

Api yang menyaksikannya langsung langsung menerobos orang yang mengerubungi tubuh sang adik.

"Air bangun!"teriak Api.

"-_-"tak ada jawaban dari sang hanya bisa menangisi keadaan adiknya.

Tak lama ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Air.

 **DIRUMAH SAKIT...**

Halilintar datang dengan tergesa mendapat kabar dari pelatih karatenya bahwa Taufan dan Air masuk rumah sakit. Ketika diruang tunggu,ia melihat kedua adiknya,Api dan Gempa.

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya Halilinta saat sampai di depan kedua adiknya. Namun seperti dugaannya,mereka tak merespon.

Saat Halilintar melihat kedua bola mata red flame milik Api,ia terkejut bukan red flame yang dulunya terlihat ceria penuh kebahagiaan dan kejahilan sampai membuat ia naik pitam,sekarang menjadi dengan penyesalan,kehampaan dan keputus asaan.

Tak jauh berbeda denga kondisi Api. Gempa juga sama.

Hingga sang dokter keluar dari tempat Air dirawat.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?"tanya Halilintar.

"luka dikepalanya cukup ia tak apa"jawab sang dokter yang diketahui bernama dokter Bryan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan adik saya yang satu lagi?"tanya Halilintar lagi.

"dia sedang dikemoterapi oleh dokter Tadashi"jawab sang dokter.

"dikemoterapi?memang kak Taufan sakit Apa dok?"tanya Api.

"menurut dokter Tadashi dia terkena kanker otak dan sudah stadium begitu saya permisi dulu."ucap dokter Bryan dan meninggalkan ketiga kembar.

Halilintar merasa gagal sebagai seorang benci pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tak bisa mengetahui keadaan sang dan Gempa merasa takut.

"bagaimana jika mereka berdua meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya?"tanya Api.

"takkan"jawab Hlilintar menenangkan adiknya

 **SEMENTARA PADA TAUFAN...**

"Aku dimana?"tanya Tufan melihat kesekeliling.

 **Kau ada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu Taufan.**

"siapa kau?dan dimana wujudmu?"tanya Taufan ketakutan

 **Dasar adalah dirimu.**

"perlihatkan wujudmu kalau kau berani!"tantang Taufan

Lalu sang suara tadi memunculkan sama dengan Taufan hanya bola matanya warna merah daran dan tubuhnya penuh dengan ?luka?

 **Kau takut padaku Taufan?** Uap sang sosok sambil menyeringai.

"kau adalah..."

 **Panggil aku cyclone.**

"cyclone?tunggu apa maksudnya semua ini?"

 **Maksudnya adalah aku adalah bagian gelap dari hidupmu.**

"tolong jelaskan secara tak mengerti."seru Taufan kesal.

 **Kau harus penuhi keinginanku dulu**

"apa?"tanya Taufan balik

 **Keinginanku adalah...**

 **TBC...**

 **HALOOOOOOO MAAF JIKA INI HANYA PERMULAAN ITU CYCLONE?KALAU MASIH BINGUNG KU KASIH CLUE**

 _KAU ADALAH DIRIKU_

 _TAPI KITA BERBEDA_

 _KITA ADA DIDIMENSI YANG BERBEDA_

 _TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA_

 _KUBISA KELUAR?_

 _KUSUDAH BOSAN DAN PENGAP DISINI_

 _KUMOHON AKU..._

 **NAH SUDAH KU KASIH BENAR AKAN AKU JADIKAN OC BUAT CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

 **SELAMAT MENJAWAB YA**

 **AKHIR KATA**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **JANGAN SEMBUNYI WAHAI DARK READERS DAN SILENT READERS**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	3. Dejavu:Api accident

HALO AKU KEMBALI DENGAN KALIAM WAHAI PARA READERS...

SEBELUMNYA MAKASIH UDAH NGEREVIEW DAN MEMFOLLOW AND NGE INI

TAPI KITA BALAS DULU YUK REVIEWNYA

Taufan 26 chapter 2 . Apr 8

lanjutkan AUTHOR

Me:ini juga mau lanjut kok

Syafikayassara90ap chter 2 . Apr 8

Kayaknya jawabannya arwah/roh nya taufan yak :v

Me:jawabannya hampir tepat,tapi bukan itu yang disoalkan,maaf ya ini juga next kok

Syafikayassara90 chapter 2 . Apr 8

Next kilatt ya :) seru ceritanya, dan juga bikin baper :v hehehe pokoknya next ya :)

Willy0610 chapter 2 . Apr 9

Hmm,,, Fic ini menarik & bagus banget sebenernya. Tapi sayang saya masih belum bisa memahami sebagian besar cerita ini. Masih ada aja kalimat yang sulit dimengerti.

Me:maaf ya jika ada kalimat yang belim dimengerti,maklim masih baru

Maaf ya, Next kak. Semangat terus!

Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti chapter 2 . Apr 8

Halo Juga Kmu Mw US Juga Sma Donk Aku Juga Mw US /Gak Nnya/ Btw Km Kls Brp?. Taufan Sakit Kanker Otak Aph Dia akan meninggal? :( Ok Sekian Akhir Kata Nextt Yaaa!

Me:kemungkinan Taufan takkan meninggal tapi tak tahu aku kelas 3 kenal

IrenaDSari chapter 2 . Apr 8

Ya,aku udah baca chap 1 dan jujur aja aku kaget TT

WHAT? AIR Ke..kecelakaan? TIDAAKKK T.T knpa jdi baper lg T.T huhuhuhu HUAAAA AUTHOR SAN... BAGAIMANA DGN AIR&TAUFAN ToT *nangis terguling" * T.T aku tnggu Chap 3 and smangat utk US nya :D

Me:makasih atas dukungannya

OKE REVIEW UDAH DI BALAS TAPI AKU KASIH TAHU DULU JAWABAN KEMARIN

 _KAU ADALAH DIRIKU_

 _TAPI KITA BERBEDA_

 _KITA ADA DIDIMENSI YANG BERBEDA_

 _TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA_

 _KUBISA KELUAR_

 _KUSUDAH BOSAN DAN PENGAP DISINI_

 _KUMOHON TOLONG AKU_

 **Answer:Cyclone adalah sisi gelapnya Taufan.,maksudnya ia ingin agar taufan tak tersiksa di dunia nyata karena Taufan selalu memendam perasaannya ketika ia mengalami kesakitan baik fisik maupin perasaan.**

 **Oke sudah jawab ceritanya dan silahkan menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik monsta**

 **Aki pimjem charanya aja**

 **Warning:elemental siblings ooc typo eyd alur kecepetan dll**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Keinginan ku adalah...**

"apa?"tanya Taufan

 **Aku keliar dari tubuhmu dan mengambil alih kesadaranmi Taufan**

"ti-tidak mungkin..."

 **Sementara di ruangan Air...**

"Air apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"tanya Halilintar.

"alhamdulillah kak"balas sang adik bungsu.

"kau hampir membuatku panik setengah mati tahu"sungit Api,Air hanya terkekeh.

"maaf deh kalaiu begitu"

Tiba tina suasana menjadi hening . Tak ada yang membuka suara suara setikan jarum yang menjadi sumber suara sekarang ini.

"jadi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanya Halilintar memecah keheningam.

"kak Taufan menderita penyakit kanker otak."sahut Aur dengan tatapan kosong.

"oh"sahut Halilintar singkat.

"kak aku mau cari udara segar dulu diluar"izin Api pada sudara tertuanya. Halilintar mengangguk.

Api pun pergi keluar rumah dengan bau obat yang menusuk hidung membuat Api tak tahan. Tapi disisi lain ia rindu dengan suara kakaknya yang sekarang sedikit melunak akibat kejadian yang menimpa Taufan dan Air.

"enaknya kemana ya?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Api berfikir memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman saat di perjalanan,ia melihat anak kecil yang sedang mengambil masalahnya ia sedang bewrada di jalan raya dan sebuah mobil sedang melintas kearah anak tersebut.

"AWASSSSSSS"

Api langsung berlari dan mendorong tubuh anak kecil alangkah malangnya justru ua yang tertabrak dan terseret 20 meter dari tempat kejadian

 **Brukkkkkk**

Orang orang yang berada disekitar jalan raya langsung mengerubuni tubuh sang pemuda yang bersimbah robek besar serta memar disana sini. Ia melihat anak kecil yang ditolongnya menangis.

"adek jangan nangis"hibur nyatanya anak iti memperbesar sudah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya,dan tak lama kegelapan datang menghanpiri tubuh Api yang tak berdaya.

"APAAAA?"teriak nyonya Diana,bunda lima boboiboy bersaudara saat mendengar berita yang tak mengenakan tersebut.

"maaf Diana tapi ini adalah kecelakaaan "jawab suara diseberang sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dr. Tadashi.

"kalai begitu terima kasih"setelah itu ia menutup ntelepon dan tak lama pria paruh baya datang menghampirinya.

"ada apa bun?"tanya sang pria tersebut.

"ayah kita harus ke pulau rintis sekarang."

"tapi kenapa?ada apa?"tanya nya bertubi tubi.

"Taufan mengalami kanker otak stadium 3, Air mengalami kecelakaan tapi sudah sadar sedangkan Api...dia...hiks"ucap nya tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-Api kenapa?"tanya sang ayah

"dia kecelakaan dan dia juga koma begitu juga dengan Taufan"

"bagaimana bisa?"tanya sang ayah menaikkan oktafnya.

"kata Tadashi Taufan koma setelah ia menjalani kemo terapi sedangkan Api...ia mau menolong anak kecil tapi ia yang tertabrak...hiks."ucap sang ibu diselingi isak langsung memeluk sang istri.

"ayo kita berkemas ke pulai rintis dan minta cuti"

"baik"

 _Dunia berpaling dariku_

 _Dunia tak menginginkan aku bahagia_

 _Tapi aku bersyukur_

 _Bisa menolong anak kecil tadi_

 _Dengan ragaku ini_

 _Kak Taufan jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Tetaplah bersamaku_

 _Jika kau pergi_

 _Lalu aku dengan siapa?_

 _Kumoho bertahanlah_

 _Tapi jika kau pergi_

 _Aku mau ikut_

 _Apapun caranya_

 **Tbc...**

 **HUWAHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NIH CHAPTER 2**

 **API:KENAPA AKU JUGA HAMPIR MATI AUTHOR?**

 **ME":BIAR MAKIN DRAMATIS**

 **API:*PUNDUNG***

 **BIARKAN ANAK FEELNYA KURANG KENA**

 **BTW SIAPA TUH YANG BICARA TERAKHIR?**

 **JIKA BENAR JAWABAN BESERTA ALASANNYA KU KASIH KALIAN KESEMPATAN BUAT REQUES FANFIC**

 **TERSERAH MAU APA YANG PENTING CERITA BOYS LOVE**

 **MAKLIM FUJOSHI/DI TAMVAR/**

 **SO READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

 **KARENA REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI KAMI PARA PENULIS**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	4. sepucuk surat

**HALOOOO PARA READERS...JUMPA LAGI DENGAN BLAZE YANG KECENYA MINTA ABIS**

 **TAUFAN: ABAIKAN DIA**

 **API:BETUL TUH**

 **ME:KALIAN BERDUA MEMANG ALHAMDULILLAH ADA YANG REVIEW FANFICKU INI**

 **AIR:BILANG AJA KALAU ITU KAU PAKSA.**

 **ME:ENAK MEREKA YANG REVIEW SEPENUH READERS?*PUPPY EYES***

 **ALL CHARA:*MUNTAH BERJAMAAH***

 **DARIPADA MELIHAT CHARA YANG NYEBELINNYA MINTA ABIZ,KITA BALAS REVIEW YUK**

 **Syafikayassara90** ;JAWABANNYA KURANG TEPAT,TAPI MAKASIH SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI TUK REVIEW

 **Willy0610:MAKASIH SUDAH TERUS BOSAN BACA FANFICKU YA**

IrenaDSariMAKASIH UDAH NGINGETIN AKU JUGA AGAK ERROR WAKTU SUDAH MEREVIEW

Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti:SEBENARNYA HALILINTAR TAK ACUH KOK PADA KEADAAN DIA YANG NANTINYA AKAN JADI YA,API KECELAKAAN BIAR MAKIN RAME DRAMA SAMA ANGST NYA

 **Blackcorrals:makasih sudah akan perbaiki itu kak kenal.**

 ** _MUNGKIN KALIAN BINGUNG SAMA KUIS ADALAH BOBOIBOY SUDAH TERTERA PADA KEJADIAN YANG DIA JAWABAN YANG PALING MENDEKATI ADALAH_** **Willy0610 DAN** IrenaDSari KARENA MEREKA BERDUA MENGGUNAKAN ALASAN YANG TEPAT.

 **OKE TANPA BANYAK BABIBU LAGI AKU PERSEMBAHKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA...**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA SAJA**

 **FANFIC INI MILIKKU**

 **WARNING:ALUR KECEPETAN,TYPO EYD OOC BANYAK BERMUNCULAN OC DLL**

 **ENJOY READERS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Taufan dan Api koma serta Air yang mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit, ayah dan ibu boboiboy langsung mengambil cuti dan pergi dari Los Angeles menuju Pulau Rintis. Dengan hati yang sangat cemas dan takut,sang ibu hanya bersandar pada bahu sang suami.

"sudahlah ibu jangat terlalu khawatir pada Taufan ,Api pasti baik baik saja."kata sang kepala keluarga menenangkan istrinya yang sedang istri hanya mengangguk lemah. Sementara sang ayah sendiri benar benar takut akan perkataannya ia akan tegar dalam menghadapi semua cobaan ini?

Tapi ini demi keluarganya .ia akan berusaha tuk tabah.

 **SEMENTARA DI RUANGAN BOBOIBOY AIR...**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Air?"tanya Yaya.

"a-aku baik"jawab sang pemilik iris aquq ini dengan gagap dan tergugup.

"kau kenapa?"tanya Yaya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Air. Sontak Air langsung merona hebat.

"kau demam ya?wajahmu merah sekali."

"jika kau mendekatiku dengan cara begitu mana mungkin ku tak malu"jawab Air dengan datar padahal jika kalian ingin tahu,jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya seperti ingin keluar!

"maafkan tak sengaja"ucap Yaya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Air hanya mendengus.

Sebenarnya kawan kawan baik dari sekolah SMPN 1 RENDAH PUULAU RINTIS baru tahu jika Taufan mengalami kanker dari itu,guru mengijinkan mereka menjenguk Taufan. Tapi hanya perwakilan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar datang dengan raut wajah yang sulit tuk diartikan.

"ada apa Hali?kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"tanya Yaya.

"Api...dia koma karena menolong anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak mobil"jawab Halilintar dengan lesu.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?"Teriak Air menggema di kamar rawatnya.

"jika kau berteriak seperti itu, gendang telingaku bisa pecah tahu"sungut Yaya kesal.

"maaf aku hanya kaget"jawab Air sekenanya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanya Air balik.

"entahlah"jawab Halilintar acuh.

 **SEMENTARA PADA ALAM BAWAH SADAR API...**

"A-aku dimana?kenapa hanya warna putih disini?"tanya Api entah pada siapa.

Api langsung berlari mencari jalan keluar. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan jalan keluar atau apapun. Dunia ini seperti tak ada ujungnya. Tak ada apapun disini. Namun tak lama Api melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Taufan .

"kak Taufan sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Api ngos ngosan.

Sosok bernama Taufan langsung berbalik. Dilihatnya darah yang mengucur deras hampir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum namun senyum,an itu tampak aneh di mata Api.

"kau kak Taufan kan?"tanya Api memastikan.

"kau salah orang. Aku bukan Taufan. Aku cyclone."jawab orang tersebut.

"lalu dimana kakakku hah?"tanya Api murka sambil mengangkat Cyclone tingi tingi.

"dia sedang tidur"jawab orang itu

"dia tidur dimana?"tanya Api balik.

"ikuti aku."perintah orang tersebut

Lalu cyclone dan Api langsung berjalan seperti tanpa tujuan. Namun tak lama,didepan mereka ada swebuah pintu warna biru dengan corak angin. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, itu adalah ciri utama dari seorang Taufan.

Lalu tak lama Cyclone langsung membuka pintu warna biru dibuka,ia menampakkan iisinya. Dilah Api bahwa sosok mirip cyclone-tepatnya Taufan- sedang menulis sesuatu di meja dekat dengan ranjangnya.

"kita kedatangan tamu Taufan"sapa cyclone.

"siapa?"tanya Taufan tanpa berbalik.

"Api"jawab cyclone jelas, padat dan singkat. sontak Taufan langsung terrkejut. Lalu ia berbalik dengan paksa.

"API?SEDANG APA DISINI?"tanya Taufan.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."jawab sang adik dengan datar. Taufan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"hehehe...jadi ada apa?"tanya Taufan balik.

"ayo pulang."jawab Api dengan manja.

"tak bisa kakak hanya tinggal sedikit. Justru Api yang harus pulang."jawab Taufan sedikit menyesal.

"aku tak mau pulang kalau kak Taufan tak pulang"jawab Api ngambek layaknya anak kecil.

"Api kan anak pandai. Pulang ya" tutur Taufan lembut.

"tapi apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"jawab Api

"kita akan bertemu..."

"horeeeeee"jawab Api girang

"di dunia yang berbeda..."

"apaa?"

"kau tahu kan tubuh kakak ini tak bisa bertahan kakak jika punya salah padamu. tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf kakak pada yang lainnya. Oh ya jika kakak tak ada,Api dan lainnya jangan menangisi kakak ya?"jawab Taufan enteng seolah tak ada beban.

"ta-tapi..."

"sssttttt..Api jadi anak yang baik ya. Oh ya tolong kau bawa surat dibaca sampai kau ada di dunia nyata. Oke ?. cyclone, antarkan dia ke dunianya.

"baik."

Lalu tak lama cahaya putih mengelilingi Api. Dan tak lama kemudian Api sadar dari komanya. Namun saat ia mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya,ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

 _Dimana aku?apa aku di rumah sakit?_

Lalu setelah itu ia langsung melihat sepucuk surat dan ia mencoba membacanya.

 _Dear untuk kalian semua..._

 _Maaf ya aku ngaco bahasa inggrisnya_

 _Tapi aku mau kasih tahu kabar gembira_

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari dunuia ini_

 _Jangan ada yang menangisiku ya..._

 _Jangan ada yang sedih_

 _Terutama Api dan kak Halilintar..._

 _Janganlah kalian menangisi keadaanku..._

 _Karena jika kalian menangis_

 _Aku akan sedih_

 _Karena ku tak mau_

 _Ada tangisan disetiap waktunya._

 _Ku tahu ini berat._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Oh ya aku mau minta maaf pada kalian semua_

 _Jika aku ounya banyak kesalahan_

 _Makluum aku kan manusia biasa_

 _Tak luput dari kesalahan_

 _Oke sekian_

 _Love,_

 _Taufan..._

Api langsung menangis. Namun tak lama kemudian Gempa datang menghampiri Api.

"kau kenapa?"tanya gempa cem,as.

"aku..."

 **TBC...**

 **SORRY JIKA BANYAK KESALAHAN**

 **TAUFAN:KENAPA AKU DINISTAKAN LAGI?**

 **ME:BIARIN**

 **AKHIR KATA...**

 **READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

 **JIKA BISA FOLL DAN FAV OKE?/DI TAMVAR**

 **SALAM HANGAT,**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	5. penderitaan Halilintar dan cinta

**HALOOOO KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN BLAZE HILAPIOUS YANG KECENYA MINTA AMPUN...**

 **TAUFAN:LEBAY**

 **HALILINTAR:DASAR AUTHOR GAJE**

 **ME:ADU HALI CHAN JANGAN GITU DONG SAMA AUTHOR**

 **HALILINTAR:*BLUSHING*A-APA MAKSUDMU HALI CHAN?**

 **TAUFAN:INI LAGI MALAH BLUSHING**

 **AIR:CEPETAN BALAS TUH REVIEW READERS**

 **ME:*NGAMBK ALA API*IYA DEH AKU BALAS REVIEWNYA**

 **Lucky As My Name;LIHAT SAJA NANTI SIAPA LAGI YANG AKAN KUJADIKAN KORBAN*EVIL SMILE***

 **Blackcorrals;CERITA YANG MANA KAK?MAAF YA JIKA BIKIN NYESEK...TAPI INI BELUM SEBERAPA..THANKS UDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Willy0610;MAKASIH SUDAH TAK BOSAN DENGAN CERITA GAJEKU TERHARU...**

 **IYA MAKASIH JUGA ATAS SARANNYA**

 **Laura Patricia;MAAF YA JIKA AGAK SEDIKIT MEMBINGUNGKAN SOAL DIALOG INI HARUS DIPERHATIKAN DENGAN KASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Syafikayassara90:TAK APA KOK MANUSIA MEMANG TAK PERNAH LUPUT DARI KESALAHAN MAKASIH YA SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

IrenaDSari: **MAAF YA JIKA BANYAK YANG TERIMA KASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

Annisa Arliyani WijayantI **;MASA BAPER/INI BELUM SEBERAPA LHO MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **OKE REVIEW SUDAH DIJAWAB...MAKASIH SEBELUMNYA YANG UDAH SUSAH SUSAH MAU NGEREVIEW FANFIC INI . SEKALI LAGI ARIGATOU...**

 **OKE TANPA BANYAK BABIBU LAGI KITA MULAI FANFICNYA...**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA SAJA**

 **WARNING:TYPO,EYD ALUR KECEPETAN OOC,OC, ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS DLL**

 **ENJOY READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _SEBELUMNYA..._

 _"Api kamu kenapa?"tanya Gempa cemas._

 _"aku..."_

 **CHAPTER 5 PRESENT..**

 **"** aku...tak apa kok kak Gempa. Hehehe."tawa sang pemilik iris red flame,Api.

"kukira ada apa. Oh ya kenapa kamu menangis?"tanya Gempa balik.

"hanya kelilipan debu kok kak."dusta Api.

"yakin?"tanya Gempa.

"oh iya kak aku udah berapa lama tidur?"tanya Api polos.

"kamu koma selama seminggu Api."ucap Gempa kelepasan.

"hah?koma seminggu?memang apa yang terjadi kak?"tanya Api bertubi tubi.

"emmmmm...sudahlah cepat kamu tidur biar besok kamu bisa sekolah"Gempa mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"baiklah"ucap Api pasrah. Lalu tak lama Api kembali ke alam mimpinya sedangkan Gempa tidur di sofa.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Boboiboy bersaudara minus Taufan sudah selesai bersiap menuju ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Api tak boleh ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Katanya sih harus pemulihan otot. Namun karena Api memaksa akhirnya ia boleh bersekolah dengan catatan ia harus berbaring setiap 10 menit sekali.

Boboiboy bersaudara sekarang ada di ruang makan. Jika ada yang bingung kapan Api pulang, ia dibawa oleh ayah mereka saat tengah malam.

"ah rupanya anak anak mama sudah siap untuk sarapan"ucap sang ibu.

"ayo kita sarapan bersama sama "usul sang ayah.

Mereka pun sarapan dengan nasi goreng(minus Api dan Air karena mereka harus makan bubur buatan sang mama)dengan khidmat. Ketika sarapan berlangsung, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya bungkam. Namun keheningan itu langsung dipecahkan oleh gmaman sang anak sulung.

"rumah ini sangat sepi tanpa kamu Taufan"gumam Halilintar.

Tanpa disadari sang ibu langsung menangis. Ia memang ibu rumah tangga yang payah. Bisa bisanya ia tak tahu anak keduanya mengalami kanker otak dan ia berjuang sendirian. Api yang menyadari ibunya menangis hanya bisa diam.

Tak terasa sarapan sudah habis. Mereka akan berangkat sekolah diantar oleh sang ayah.

"bun aku berangkat dulu ya"pamit ayah.

"iya"balas sang ibu singkat.

Dan mereka semua menaiki mobil sang ayah. Saat di perjalanan hanya keheninganyang melanda. Tap sepertinya itu tak berlaku lagi karena Halilintar menangis.

"hiks...Taufan...hiks...cepat sembuh..huwaaaaaa"racau Halilintar tak jelas.

"kak sudah jangan menangis"hibur Api walaupun ia sendiri juga sedih mengingat Taufan belum sadar.

"kita masih disini menemanimu kak...kumohon...hiks... "isak sang adik bungsu. Tak lama keempat saudara itupun menangis.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit,akhirnya mereka sampai di SMPN 1 RENDAH PULAU RINTIS.

"sudahlah kalian berempat jangan menangisi Taufan. Kasihan jika ia melihat saudara saudaranya menangis."ucap sang ayah. Lalu mereka berempat menghapus air mata mereka secara keluar tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

 _Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepada keluargaku?_

Ketika memasuki area sekolah, banyak fansgirl yang meneriaki nama mereka. Api membalas nya dengan senyuman palsu. Gempa menanggapi sesekali sapaan yang mereka lontarkan kepadanya. Air seperti biasanya ,ia tak akan membalas teriakan mereka sedangkan Halilintar hanya diam.

 **HALILINTAR POV.**

Hari ini aku tak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ini dikarenakan adik pertamaku-Taufan-yang belum kunjung sadar. Setelah sampai dikelas,aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas meja. Perlahan tai pasti, air mataku kembali jatuh.

"maafkan Kakak Taufan. Kakak memang tak berguna untukmu. Harusnya kakak tahu kalau kamu sedang sakit. Tapi kakak terlalu egois. Maaf..."racauku sambil menenggelamkan kepalaku ke meja. Tak lama kemudian,aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"selamat pagi Halilintar"sapa suara itu. Tanpa kulihat,aku sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Ying.

Aku tak mau membalas perkataannya,karena yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah adikku.

Tak terasa aku mengantuk karena aku kurang tidur. Akupun tertidur dengan sendirinya disertai air mata yang menghiasi wajahku ini.

 **End halilintar pov.**

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban,Ying hanya menghela nafas. Ia sangat lelah dengan sifat Halilintar yang berubah sejak Taufan koma.

"Taufan...cepatlah sadar...aku merindukan mu disini."gumam Ying.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yaya datang menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"hai Ying,selamat pagi"

"pagi Yaya"

"aku mau curhat nih Ying"

"soal apa?"

"aku jadi pacarnya Air"

"what?"blalas Ying kaget."bagaimana ceritanya?"lanjut Ying

"itu..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Dengan mal malu Yaya datang menghampiri kelas 8a,yaitu kelasnya Gempa dan Air._

 _"ada apa Yaya?"tanya Gempa saat ia sampai di lawang pintu._

 _"aku mau ketemu Air"balas Yaya sambil merona._

 _"soal cinta?"tebak Gempa. Yaya mengangguk._

 _"baiklah tapi aku mau kasih saran. Jangan kejutkan dia oke?"_

 _"um"_

 _Lalu Yaya pun pergi melangkah menuju bangku Air. Tadinya sih ia mau mengagetkan Air tapi.._

 _"ada apa Yaya?"tanya Air datar_

 _...ia sudah tahu._

 _"aku...suka padamu Air."ucap Yaya sambil merona._

 _"aku sudah tahu itu"balas Air sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Yaya._

 _"jadi?"tanya Yaya ragu._

 _"aku menerimamu kok. Aku sebenarnya juga suka sama kamu"balas Air sambil merona._

 _Lalu tak lama mereka tertawa lepas_

 **End of flashback.**

"begitu Ying. Aku sekarang benar benar senang. Akhirnya ia membalas perasaanku"seru Yaya.

"baguslah"balas Ying.

Tak lama bel pun erbunyi dan Yaya bergegas menuju kelasnya,8b.

"lalu aku kapan ditembak oleh kamu Taufan?"gumam Ying sambil tersenyum getir.

 **BRUKKKK**

Ying berbalik dan menemukan Halilintar yang hidungnya berdarah.

"Halilintar!"seru Ying kaget.

 _Apa yang sebeanarnya terjadi?_

 **HUWAHHHH AKHIRNYA SELSAI JUGA**

 **HALILINTAR:APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKU AUTHOR?**

 **ME:HANYA SEDIKIT PENYIKSAAN...**

 **HALILINTAR*PUCAT***

 **ME:SUDAHLAH HIRAUKAN DIA. OH YA ADA APA DENGAN HALILINTAR?KALAU MASIH BINGUNG KU KASIH CLUE**

 _TAUFAN..._

 _AKHIRNYA PENANTIANKU PUN TIBA_

 _AKU BISA BERSAMAMU_

 _MEMELUKMU LAGI_

 _MESKIPUN DENGAN JIWA YANG BERBEDA_

 _JIKA AKU TAK ADA_

 _AKU MAU KAU JUGA BERSAMAKU_

 _SELAMANYA_

 _KARENA PENYAKIT INI_

 _SUDAH MENGGEROGOTI SEBAGIAN PARU PARUKU_

 _AKU MAU_

 _KAU DAN AKU_

 _BERSAMA_

 _TAK DA LAGI PENGHALANG DIANTARA KITA..._

 **NAH ITU CLUENYA**

 **SELAMAT MENJAWAB**

 **READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS.**


	6. leukeumia

**HALOO AKU KEMBALI LAGI READERS...**

 **HALILINTAR:ENAK BANGET YA KAMU UDAH BUAT AKU MENDERITA AUTHOR!**

 **ME:BIAR MAKIN SERU HALI CHAN**

 **HALILINTAR*TSUNDERE*A-APA MAKSUDMU HAH?**

 **ME:ABAIKAN DIA.**

 **API:BALAS TUH REVIEW**

 **ME:OKE API-CHAN**

 **Taufan 26;OKE MAKASIH KAMU SUDAH BACA TERUS CERU\ITAKU UNTUK PENYAKIT HALI AKAN DI BAHAS DALAM SESI INI**

 **Cyn-ting 3HALILINTARNYA OOC?MAAF YA TAPI INI DEMI KEPENTINGAN CERITA KAK**

 **yamamura shiinaAKU MAH MEMANG SUKA LIHAT ALL CHARA MENDERITA/DITAMVAR/MAKASIH YA SUDAH MEREIEW**

 **kenUK PENYAKIT HALILINTAR AKAN DI BAHAS DALAM CHAPTER INI**

 **Meltavi011003;MAKASIH ATAS SEMANGATNYA...TAK APA KOK BARU REVIEW JUGA KAK**

 **IrenaDSarI:TAUFAN IU UKAN KANKER DARAH TAPI KANKER OTAK OOC? MAKASIH SUDAH SEMPETIN REVIEW**

 **Lucky As My NameMAAF YA TAPI INI DEMI KEPENTINGAN SUDAH MEREVIEW**

 **Lightning PrincessMAKASIH SUDAH MEREVIEW...BIKIN BAPER?INI BELUM SEBERAPA KAK..NANTI AKU MAU BUAT ALL CHARA MAKIN MENDERITA LHO**

 **FireBluePhoenixAKAN DIBAHAS DI CHAPTER INI KAK**

 **Blackcorrals:AKU JUGA GELI NGEBAYANGIN HALILINTAR NANGIS SAMPAI SEGITUNYA ...WKWKWK...API TAK APALAH DEMI KEPENTINGAN CERITA...MAKASIH SUDAH MEREVIEW**

 **Willy0610;AKAN DIBAHAS DI CHAPTER SUDAH MEREVIEW**

 **Annisa Arliyani WijayantIAKU MEMANG SUKA MENISTAKAN MEREKA ATAS REVIEWNYA...**

 **OKE REVIEW SUDAH YA KARENA AK BISA DI PM SOALNYA AKUNYA LAGI KENAPA KALIAN MENYANGKA KALAU HALILINTAR ITU PENYAKITNYA KANKER PARU PARU?**

 **KU INGATKAN DIA TAK MEMILIKI KANKER. NAMUN SEBAGAI GANTINYA AKU MAU JADIKAN SATU LAGI UNTUK MENJADI KORBAN YAITU...GEMPA...HORE HORE**

 **GEMPA:KAU MAU AKU JUGA JADI KORBAN AUTHOR**

 **ME:TENTU SAJA BIAR MAKIN DRAMATIS...**

 **GEMPA:*PUCAT PASI***

 **OKE TANPA BANYAK CINCONG LAGI INI DIA CHAPTER 6 CHECK IN OUT...**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA.**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING:OOC OCTYPO EYD ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS DLL**

 **ENJOY READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ying yang menemukan Halilintar ak sadarkan diri langsung meminta antuan kakaknya, Fang untuk membantu dirinya membopong tubuh Halilintar ke UKS.

"Kak bantuin aku dong"seru Ying pada kakaknya.

Fang hanya menghela nafas lalu membawa Halilintar yang tak sadarkan diri menuju ke uks. Setelah disana, ia mencari dokter unuk mengetahui apa penyakit dari si kembar sulung.

"Ying kau jaga dia ,aku mau cari dokter dulu ok?"

"ok"

Lalu Fang pun pergi ke luar uks uyntuk mencari sang dokter. Tak lama ia menemukan sang dokter lalu membawanya menuju uks. Dokter yang dikeahui bernama dr. Sania langsung memeriksa tubuh Halilintar. Ia cukup terkejut dengan diagnosanya.

"Halilintar kenapa dok?"tanya Ying.

"sepertinya dia mengidap penyakit tbc Ying"

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?"tanya Fang pank.

"kusarankan dia di bawa ke rumah sakit"saran dr Sania.

"kalau begitu terima kasih dok"sahut Fang

"sama sama"

Lalu sang dokter meninggalkan Mereka bertiga.

"kenapa kau juga ikutan sakit stoic?"sahut Fang lemas.

 **SEMENTARA DI KELAS 8A...**

 **OHOK OHOK**

Gempa tak henti hentinya batuk keras saat di pelajaran biologi. Sang guru yang merasa khawatir langsung menyuruh Gempa untuk istirahat. Tapi seperti biasa, Gempa tak mau. Sampai tak lama bel istirahat pun berunyi.

 **Kring..kring...**

"Gempa kau kenapa?" tanya Gopal.

"aku tak apa kok Gop- OHOK OHOK"

"APA INI NAMANYA TAK APA APA HAH?"sembur Gopal murka.

"Gopal bisa kau bawakan aku minum?"kata Gempa.

"tunggu sebentar kalau begitu"sahut Gopal.

Tak lama Gopal pun keluar kelas untuk mengambil pesanan sahabatnya. Sementara Gempa sendiri terus meremas dadanya yang semakin sakit.

"jangan sekarang..."sahut Gempa lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, Gopal xdatang membawa segewlas air hangat. Gempa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun saat gelas itu menyentuh bibir pucatnya-

Ohok ohok

-yang keluar malah darah yang sangat banyak.

"Gempa kau kenapa?"tanya Gopal yang makin khawatir karena muka Gempa makin pucat.

"Gopal ambilkan aku obat di tas."perintanhnya.

Gopal lalu membawa obat yang dsuruh. Namun saat melihat nama penyakit yang tertulis...

"Gempa kau kena penyakit leukeumia?"tanya Gopal hampir berteriak. Air yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung terbanguin. Begitu kaget dirinya ketika melihat seragam kakaknya yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya penuh dengan darah.

"kakak kenapa?"tanya Air khawatir. Padahal dirinya tadi pagi baru merasakan namanya bahagia. Tapi kenapa ia harus kembali menderita?

"Air,Gempa mengidap leukeumia."ucap Gopal lirih.

Seketika Air merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa kakak ketiganya juga harus mengidap penyakit kanker?

Karena tak bisa bertahan,akhirnya Gempa langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"GEMPA!"seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Tak lama daanglah Fang dan Ying dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Air ,Gempa kakak kalian masuk rumah sakit karena Halilintar mengidap...yaampu Gempa kau kenapa?"tanya Fang saat memasuki kelas 8A.

"kakak mengidap...hiks...leukeumia."jawab Air sambil tetisak.

Seketika Fang merasa hatinya hancur berkeping keping. Tadi Halilintar sekarang Gempa?

"memang kak Halilintar sakit apa?"tanya Gopal memecah keheningan .

"dia...mengidap tbc akut... dan Halilintar sedang dalam masa kritis..."ucap Ying dengan pelan.

Tak berapa lama Air langsung membawa kakaknya menuju ke luar sekolah-lebih tepatnya ke rumah sakit-.

"sudah cukup aku melihat kak Taufan koma dan sekarang...kedua kakaku juga ikutan sakit. Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?"gumM Air sambil terus berlari.

Sementara mereka bertiga hanya memandang kepergian Air.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini..hiks..."ucap Fang sambil terisak. Sedangkan Ying dan Gopal hanya menangis dalam diam.

 _Cobaan demi cobaan kau berikan kepada kakakku_

 _Rintangan demi rintangan kau berikan kepadaku_

 _Lalu sampai kapan aku harus bertahan?-Air_

 _Akhirnya aku mencapai limitku..._

 _Aku bisa menyusul kak Taufan dan kak Halilintar_

 _Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kak Halilintar itu kena penyakit tbc_

 _Tapi aku tak memberitahunya pada yang lain_

 _Karena ku tahu_

 _Kak Halilintar itu tak suka membuat orang di sekelilingnya ikut bersedih_

 _Aku segera ingin pergi dari ragaku ini_

 _Tuhan..._

 _Jika aku dan kedua kakakku pergi_

 _Kumohon jaga Api dan Air_

 _Tolong kuatkan mereka dalam menghadapi cobaan ini_

 _Kumohon supaya Api dan Air_

 _Tak menangisi kami brertiga..._

 _Karena ku tak mau_

 _Ada setiap tangisan di setiap detik_

 _Kumohon..._

 _Tolong jaga diri kalian.-Gempa_

 _Tuhan aku sudah bisa bersama Taufan lagi_

 _Ku tak peduli ketiga adikku menangis_

 _Yang aku inginkan hanya pergi dari sini_

 _Karena ku tak kuat lagi memendam semua beban sendiri.-Halilintar_

 _Tuhan..._

 _Zinkan aku tuk membawa kedua adikku kembali_

 _Kealam dunia_

 _Tak oleh ada lagi korban_

 _Cukup hanya aku sendiri_

 _Kuharap mereka mengerti akan keadaanku.-Taufan_

 _Tuhan..._

 _Aku tak kuat lagi melihat semua orang menangisi kakakku_

 _Aku hanya ngin bahagia_

 _Apa itu salah_

 _Kumohon_

 _Tolong kembalikan kami seperti semula yaitu keluarga yang utuh.-Api_

Air pun sampai di rumah sakit. Lalu tak lama ada seoramg dokter yang membawa tubuh malang Gempa ke ugd.

 _Kuharap kak Gempa baik baik saja._

Namun sepertinya Air terlalu berharap karena...

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Maaf ya kalau ide mentok**

 **Gempa :huwa kenapa aku jadi hampir mati sih author?**

 **Me:biar makin seru**

 **Gempa :*pundung di pojokan***

 **Api:kenapa jatahku sedikit sekali bahkan tak ada?**

 **Me:itu...kau akan punya konflik di chapter depan dengan Kaizo.**

 **Api :seperti apa?**

 **Me:lhat saja nanti**

 **Oke tinggalkan review ya**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Blaze hlapious**


	7. BECAUSE A LOVE

**HALOOOOOOOOOOO READERS...**

 **KANGEN GAK SAMA AKU**

 **READER:BANGET...(PADAHAL PENUPUAN)**

 **KALAU ALL CHARA KANGEN GAK?**

 **ALL:GAK**

 **KALIAN MAH GITU...**

 **OH YA AKU MAU IZIN HIATUS DULU KARENA MAU PERSIAPAN UN UNTUK KELAS 3 SMP. MUDAH MUDAHAN DI LANCARIN SAMA ALLAH SWT . SEMOGA AKU TERUS SEHAT YA BIAR AKU TERUS BISA BERKARYA DISINI.**

 **OH YA AKU MAU KASIH TAHU SAMA READERS SEKALIAN...PLEASE JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KAKAK KARENA UMURKU MASIH 14 TAHUN. JADI MOHON KERJASAMANYA KARENA KU YAKIN KALIAN SEMUA JAUH LEBIH TUA DARIKU.**

 **AIR:UDAH BACOT GAK JELASNYA?**

 **ME:AIR MAH GITU AH...YA UDAH AKU MAU BALAS REVIEW DULU DEH DARIPADA DEBAT SAMA BERUANG HIBERNASI INI**

 **AIR:APA KAU BILANG?!**

 **ME:KAMU PUNYA KUPING GAK SIH**

 **API:DARIPADA BERANTEM TERUS CEPAT BALAS REVIEWNYA**

 **ME:OK API CHAN**

 **Rica: INI MAH BELUM SEBERAPA KAK. MAKASIH YA SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI BUAT NGEREVIEW**

 **Yamamura ShiinaAKU MAH EMANG GITU BUAT PENYIKSAAN SAMA ALL CHARA...DAN AKU MAU BUAT MEREKA KESIKSA LAGI**

 **ALL CHARA:*MENEGUK LUDAH PAKSA***

 **MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **blackcorrals :KAKAK BINGUNG MAU JAWAB APA DI REVIEW?TAK APA TAPI MAAF FANFICKU MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN...MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Willy0610: HUWAAAAAAAAA MAAF YA AKU JUGA BARU SADAR KALAU CIRI CIRI PENYAKIT MEREKA KEBALIK...MAKASIH SUDAH NGINGETIN AUTHOR JUGA YA SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Meltavi011003: HUWAAAAAAA JANGAN NAGIS DONG KAK AKU JUGA IKUTAN NANGIS NIH... TAPI MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti: SENGAJA AKU MAU BUAT MEREKA DI AMBANG KEMATIAN...TAPI KALI INI KAYAKNYA BAKAL ADA KORBAN LAGI DEH...TAPI MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **IceCandy03: TERLALU BERHARAP ...MMMMM APA YA AKU LUPA/PLAK/ TAPI BAKAL DIJAWAB DI CHAPTER INI ... MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **FireBluePhoenix: WAH MAKASIH YA SUDAH MEMPERHATIKAN FANFICKU SAMPAI JUDULNYA...SEHARUSNYA SIH 'STAND BY ME TAUFAN' TAPI SI AUTHOR SALAH NGASIH NAMA. TENANG KOK AKU TAKKAN MARAH JUSTRU AKU SENANG ADA YANG NGRITIK BIAR AKU LEBIH BAIK SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **IrenaDSari:MAKASIH YA SUDAH NGEREVIEW... MEMANG AKU AKAN BUAT SAD ENDING YAITU CHARA BAKAL MENINGGAL**

 **YOSH SUDAH AKU JAWAB REVIEWNYA...**

 **MAKASIH SEBELUMNYA SUDAH KASIH DUKUNGAN UNTUK FANFICKU INI**

 **MOHON AUTHOR DAN READERS SENIOR UNTUK MEMBANTU**

 **TANPA BABIBU LAGI KITA LANGSUNG KE CERITA**

 **CHECK IN OUT**

 **BOBOIBOY MLIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING:ALUR KECEPETAN,LITTLE OC BERTEBARAN TYPO EYD DLL**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SEBELUMYA..._**

 ** _SEPERTINYA AIR TERLALU BERHARAP KARENA..._**

 **CHAPTER 7 MODE ON**

Ia melihat suster yang tergesa gesa datang membawa tubuh seseorang. Ketika Air mulai menajamkan penglihatannya tiba tiba matanya membelalak tak percaya. Dia adalah kakak keempat Air. Mata Air memanas hampir menangis ketika sosok itu terdapat pisau yang menancap sempurna pada perutnya disertai darah yang mengucur deras di perut dan kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak memar disana sini. Tak lama Air melihat sosok lain yang setengah berlari. Mereka adalah pak Andy(guru bp), Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Pandangan Air memfokuskan untuk melihat sosok Yaya yang sedang menangis terisak isak. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Ying.

Air pun berjalan mendekati Yaya. Dan spontan Yaya langsung memeluk tubuh atletis sang kekasih. Awalnya Air kaget namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Untuk menenangkan Yaya yang menangis seperti ini, Air punya ide. Ia mengelus kepala Yaya yang terhalang oleh hijab pinknya. Sedangkan Yaya sendiri langsung tenang dengan usapan dari tangan Air serta bau parfum Air yang menenankan. Itu mengapa Yaya jatuh cinta sama Air, karena Yaya tahu bahwa dibalik sifat datar Air terdapat jiwa sang pelindung yang siap melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Sedangkan Gopal dan Fang hanya memandang illfeel kedua sejoli tersebut. Bisa bisanya berpacaran di tempat seperti ini.

"sudah dong jangan pelukan terus. Jones cemburu nih." Seru Gopal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Air hanya terkekeh. Sedangkan Fang dan Ying hanya terkikik kecil sambil geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Gopal.

Setelah cukup tenang, Air melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum

"kenapa dengan kak Api?"tanya Air lembut padahal hatinya masih sangat takut. Takut menerima kenyataan.

"dia...dia...ditusuk oleh kak Kaizo setelah diseret ke gudang olahraga"jawab Yaya sambil bergetar.

"bagaimana kronologisnya?"tanya Air kembali.

"kau harus tanya sama Ying. Karena hanya dia yang melihat hal ini.

Air spontan langsung melihat Ying.

"begini..."

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Api yang melihat adiknya berlari sambil membawa kakak ketiganya dengan hidung yang berdarah merasa khawatir. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk._

 _'kuharap mereka baik baik saja' batin Api berharap._

 _Saat perjalanan menuju ke toilet, Api di cegat oleh berandalan sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan_ _bad boy group_ _dengan anggota Kaizo sebagai ketua, Ejojo, Petai, Tom, Jambul,Bagogo bersaudara dan Cris._

 _"ada apa ini?kalian menghalangi jalanku jadi minggirlah."jawab Api sambil hendak pergi. Namun Ejojo dan Petai justru langsung memukul perut sang pemuda. Sontak Api langsung kagrt. Hendak berdiri namun kerah bajunya langsung dicengkeram kuat oleh Kaizo._

 _"jangan dekati Luna lagi."ancam Kaizo._

 _"kau fikir siapa yang mendekati Luna? Justru dia yang slalu mengikutiku Kaizo."balas Api sengit._

 _Karena kesal, Kaizo langsung memukul tubuh Api sampai terpelanting. Setelah itu ia langsung diseret menuju gudang olahraga._

 _Sesampainya di gudang tersebut, Kaizo langsung melempar tubuh Api sampai ia duduk di kursi tua dekat jendela. Setelah itu ia langsung menodongkan pisau lipat ke tubuh lagi._

 _"jauhi Luna"ancam Kaizo._

 _Api hanya mengelap mulutnya yang berdarah sedikit. Ia tak gentar akan ancaman Kaizo._

 _"kau fikir aku takut akan ancamanmu yang murahan seperti itu?"_

 _Kaizo makin mendekatkan pisau itu ke tubuh Api. Namun ia membelalak saat Api hendak menerjang dirinya, dirinya langsung tertancap pisau yang ia todongkan tadi._

 _"kaizo katamu kita takkan membunuhnya."seru Petai panik_

 _"aku tak sengaja"balas Kaizo._

 _"lalu bagaimana ini?aku tak mau ke penjara hanya karena hal ini"seru Ejojo yang ikut ikutan panik._

 _"ka-kaizo kau..."tak lama Api langgsung hilang kesadaran._

 _"ayo pergi dari sini"komando Kaizo. Lalu mereka semua langsung pergi dari Gudang olahraga. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak menyadari bahwa Ying memperhatikan mereka dari tadi._

 _Ying langsung pergi ke guru bp untuk melaporkan semuanya. Setelah itu guru bp langsung pergi ke TKP. Sedangkan Ying mencari teman temannya yang sedang dikantin. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah sakit sambil berlari._

 **END OF FASHBACK...**

"begitu ceritanya..."ucap Ying mengakhiri.

Air hanya mengepalkan tangan. Ia jujur ingin menghabisi Kaizo sekarang juga.

"tapi mereka semua sudah diurus di kepolisian'ucap Fang menambahkan.

Tak lama kemudian dokter datang menghampiri Air dengan wajah kusut dan sedikit takut.

"maaf, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi saudaramu..."

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **MAAF YA MASIH PENDEK. KALIAN PIKIR APA KELANJUTAN CERITA TERSEBUT?KALAU MAU TAHU TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

 **PAI PAI**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	8. Mereka Sadar!

**HALOOOOOOOO READERS...**

 **API:KATANYA MAU HIATUS DULU?**

 **ME:JANGAN NGAMBEK DONG API CHAN. INI JUGA NYEMPATIN, TAKUT ID HILANG**

 **AIR:KATANYA MAU BELAJAR?DASAR AUTHOR SABLENG!**

 **AIR:AWAS YA AIR! AKAN KUY BUAT YAYA PUTUS DENGAN MU NANTI.**

 **AIR:JA-JANGAN DONG**

 **ME:MAKANYA JANGAN NGELAWAN.**

 **OK CEKIDOT!**

 **BOBOIBOPY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING:ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS, TYPO YYD, OC OOC DLL**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **,.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEBELUMYA...**

 ** _"MAAF KAMI SUDAH BERUSAHA TAPI SAUDARAMU..."_**

 **CHAPTER 8 PRESENT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia...sudah sadar "

GUBRAK!

Semua jatuh dengan tidak elit mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Sedangkan sang dokter hanya cengenngesan.

"dokter ini membuat kami panik saja."tegur Yaya.

"habisnya kalian terlalu tegang sih"balas sang dokter tak mau kalah.

"lalu apa kami boleh menjenguknya?"tanya Air.

"tentu saja. Tapi hati hati karena ada dokter cilik sedang mengobatinya."amanat sang dokter

"kalau begitu terima kasih."ucap pak Andy.

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke ruiangan tempat Api tadi di obati. Saat masuk benar saja ada seorang gadis berhijab violetta sedang memeriksa tekanan darah pasien.

"Ah kalian keluarga dari pasien bernama Api?"tanya sang gadis ramah.

"kamu siapa?"tanya Ying balik.

"perkenalkan aku Himeka. Panggil aku Hime. Aku adalah adik dari dokter Tadashi. Salam kenal."ucap sang gadis memperkenalkan diri.

"umurmu berapa tahun?"tanya Fang.

"13 tahun. Memang kenapa?"tanya sang gadis bingung.

"hah?13 tahun jadi dokter?"kaget mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya sweatdrop.

"itu karena aku punya IQ lebih dari 160."jawabnya.

"perkebnalkan aku Yaya. Ini Ying, Gopal, Fang, Air, dan pak Andy"ucap Yaya sambil memperkenalkan diri sekaligus rekan rekannya.

"salam kenal kalau begitu."

Tak lama Api mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Ia memfokuskan terlebih dahulu cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya lalu ia melihat skeliling. Warna putih. Bagus. Sekarang Api pasti sudah ada di rumah sakit.

"apa kau tak apa apa?"tanya Hime.

"kau siapa?'tanya Api heran plus bingung.

'AKU Hime, aku yang mengobati lukamu tadi."

"oh."jawab Api singkat.

Tak lama datang Tadashi yang terengah engah. Dan dari rau mukanya sepertinya ia sedang senang akan sesuatu.

"Hime ada berita bagus."ucap sang dokter muda yang hanya berusia 20 tahun. Ya Tadashi dan Hime sama sama pintar .

"apa itu kak?"tanya sang dokter cilik.

"Taufan , Gempa dan Halilintar sudah sadar."ucapnya riang.

"apa pasien bernama Gempa sudah dikemoterapi?"

"tentu saja. Dan berhasil."

"APA?MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH SADAR?"teriak mereka bersamaan. Dr. Tadashi dan sang dokter cilik hanya menutup telinganya agar tak tuli.

"ya, kalau begitu jengukla mereka, karena aku harus ke Australia dulu."ucap sang gadis.

"eh memang kau masih mahasiswa?"tanya Fang kaget.

"bisa di bilang begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye" lalu sang gadis beserta dr Tadashi menghuilang dari pandangan. Tapi anehnya dr Tadasho langsung kembali berbalik.

"ayo aku antar kalian keruangan Taufan. Karena mereka bertiga di satu ruangankan."

"tapi aku bagaimana?"tanya Api.

"sini aku gendong."tawar Air.

"hmmm...bsiklah kalau begitu"

Lalu mereka semua mengikuti dr. Tadashi keruangan pasien berama Taufan. Tampak disana Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah berada di samping Taufan.

"ya ampun Api kamu kenapa?"tanya sang ibu kaget.

"aku tak apa kok ma."jawab Api sambil cengengesan. Ibumya hanya tersenyum.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Taufan, ini adik adikmu. Kau ingat tidak?"tanya sang ayah.

"tentu saja aku ingat. Yang pakai topi jingga itu Api dan yang pakai topi biru aqua itu Air. Apa aku benar?"tanya Taufan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"wah ternyata kemoterapi itu berhasil Diana."ucap sang dokter.

"yah aku harap ini semua segera berakhir. "ucap sang ibu.

Tak lama datang Halilintar dan Gempa yang baru bangun dari ranjang nya dan klangsung memeluk Taufan erat sampai tak bisa bernafas.

"kak Hali, Gempa aku tak bisa nafas tahu"ucap Taufan sambil menggerutu.

"Hali seharusnya kamu tak dekat dekat dengan Taufan. Nanti dia tertular juga."saran sang ibu.

"soalnya aku kangen banget sama candaan si biru ini"ucap Halilintar sambil nyengir. Mereka semua hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat sikap Halilintar yang manja terhadap Taufan.

"Gempa juga kangen sama masakan kakak!"ucap Gempa semangat.

"sejak kapan kamu punya penyakit leukeumia?"tanya Taufan serius.

"sejak 6 bulan lalu."jawab Gempa sambil menunduklkan kepala. Taufan yang ototnya masih kaku langsung mengusap kepala sang adik kepala agar ia tenang.

"tak apa Gempa. Janganpernah menyerah melawannya ya?"ucap Taufan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Gempa hanya tersipu malu.

'mama aku mau ke kamar mandi"ucap sang kembaran kedua.

"mau ditemani?"

"tak apa"

Lalu Taufan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat melihat dirinya di cermin, muka Taufan bagaikan mayat, sangat pucat. Dan saat Taufan menjambak rambutnya karena kepalanya sakit tba tiba, rambutnya berjatuhan.

Setelah sakitnya mereda Taufan melihat hasil jambakannya. Rambut yang lumayan banyak berjatuhan dengan bebas. Taufan hanya tersenyum miris. Lalu ia mencuci muka dan kembali keruangannnya.

"mama apa kepalaku akan botak?"tanya Taufan saat ia sudah sapai dan duduk di kursi.

"biasanya jika penyakit kanker rambutnya akan berjatuhan. Dan kepalanya akan botak."ucap sang dokter menimpali perkataan Taufan.

"nanti aku gak ganteng lagi dong?"ucap Taufan tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"aku juga akan botak kok kak"seru Gempa.

"meskipun kau botak tapi kami akan selalu bersamamu setiap saat."ucap Api.

"kenapa dengan perut dan kepalamu Api?"tanya Taufan baru sadar bahwa Api di perban.

"biasalah anak lelaki"jawab Api enteng.

"mama aku mau menulis"sahut Taufan

"tapi ototmu masih kaku. "ucap sang ibu.

"pokoknya aku mau nulis!"perintah Taufan.

Sang ibu pn hanya menghela nafas dan memberi Taufan buku serta pulpen. Setelah itu mereka semua keluar untuk memberikan privasi.

Taufan pun mulai menulis meski agak kaku.

 _Tuhan..._

 _Jika sudah sadar_

 _Apa aku akan bahagia?_

 _Pasalnya umurku tinggal sedikit lagi_

 _Rambutku mulai berjatuhan_

 _Mukaku mulai pucat_

 _Jika aku tiada nanti_

 _Ku harap mereka bahagia akan kepergianku_

 _Dengan surat kecilku ini_

 _Aku berharap aku cepat tiada_

 _Agar aku tak lagi melihat tangisan mereka._

 _Aku tak mampu_

 _Aku tak kuasa_

 _Tapi aku mohon_

 _Saat detik detik terakhirku_

 _Kumohon izinkan aku melihat senyuman mereka_

 _Tuk terakhir kalinya_

 _Karena dengan begitu_

 _Aku bisa tenang_

 _Meninggalkan dunia ini_

 _-Taufan-_

Setelah selesai menulis tak lama kemudian Taufan ambruk ke lantai dengan berurai air mata dan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **MAAF BARU SEGINI**

 **OK KRISAR AKAN SELALU DI TERIMA**

 **RnR GUYS**

 **JANGAN LUPA FOLL AND FAV**

 **SEE YOU**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	9. ENDING: Sayonara Taufan!

**HALOOOOOOOOOO READERS SEKALIANNNNNNNNN*TERIAK PAKE TOA***

 **UN AKU SUDAH SELESAI NIH. DOAIN YA MUDAH MUDAHAN HASILNYA MEMUASKAN.**

 **OH YA INFORMASI, INI ADALAH CHAPTER TERAKHIR DARI STAND BY ME TAUFAN,**

 **TAPI JIKA KALIAN MASIH INGIN BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN AUTHOR YANG CANTIKNYA GAK KETULUNGAN INI SAMPAI ALL ELEMENTAL MUNTAH BERJAMAAH**

 **ALL:ITU MAH MENJIJIKAN. DASAR AUTHOR SABLENG.**

 **ME:KALIAN NGELAWAN AKU BAKAL KU SIKSA NANTUI. MAU?*SWNYUM EVIL***

 **ALL*GELENG GELENG KEPALA***

 **ME:MAKANYA JANGAN NGELAQWAN SAMA AKU. OH YA JIKA KALIAN INGIN SEQUEL DARI CERITA INI, MAKA TULIS JUGA DI KOLOM REVIEW.**

 **SATU LAGI, AKU JUGA MINTA NAMA FB KALIAN BIAR NANTI AKU ADD. KARENA JUJUR AKU BUTUH KALIAN SELAIN DI REVIEW UNTUK BERBAGI MASALAH SEPUTAR FFN*CEILAH BAHASANYA*. JIKA KALIAN MAU CANTUMKAN JUGA,OK. NAMA FB AKU SOFIAH N DONNA(BLAZE HILAPIOUS).*MALAH PROMOSI* JADI JANGAN HERAN, OK?**

 **ALL:OY KAPAN MAU LANJUTIN FFN NYA?**

 **ME:SEKARANG.**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARA**

 **WARNING:TYPO, EYD, ALUR KECEPETAN, ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS, DLL**

 **ENJOY READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Api merasa aneh karena Taufan tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Masa mau nulis, padahal kondisi kayak gitu? Terkadang Api juga meragukan kewarasan kakak keduanya itu.

"ma aku mau lihat dulu kak Taufan."ucap Api minta izin pada mamanya.

"baiklah sayang. Sa,bol bilang pada Taufan bahwa sebentar lagi makan siang."ucap sang ibu.

Api pun membuka pintu rumah sakit. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketka melihat Taufan berada di lantai. Selain itu, di wajah sang kakak tersdapat bekas air mata. Api yang syok langsung memanggil mamanya.

"mama kak Taufan pingsan!"racau sang kembaran keempat. Sang mama yang mendengar langsung masuk begitu juga yang lain. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Taufan yang kondisinya cukup mengenaskan. Karena teriakan Api adik keempatnya, Taufan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit guna memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya.

"a-ada apa ini?"tanya Taufan bingung. Halilintar yang melihat Taufan sudah sadar langsung memeluk tubuh adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Taufan untungklah kau sudah sadar."ucap Halilintar sambil membawa Taufan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"kak Hali aku mau pergi dulu"ucap Taufan pelan.

"pergi kemana?Air mau ikut"ucap Air.

"hali juga mau ikut. Emang kamu mau kemana?"balas Halilintar tak mau kalah.

"kalian tak bisa ikut denganku."ucap Taufan.

"ke-kenapa?"

"waktuku sudah habis kak Hali."

"apa maksusdmu?"kata Halilintar menaikan oktaf suaranya.

"aku harus pergi dari dunia ini."ucap Taufan. "tersenyumlah selalu jika aku tak ada. Aku akan melihat kak Hali dan yang lainnya diatas sana"lanjut Taufan sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"kakak jangan bilang seperti itu. Masa kakak mau meninggalkan kami?"ucap Api ngambek.

Taufan memandang sedih adiknya. Tapi mau bgaimana lagi ia harus pergi.

"tersenyumlah jika aku tak ada. Jangan pernah menangisi keadaanku. Semuanya, selamat tinggal"ucap Taufan bersamaan dengan menutupnya kelopak shappire indah miliknya serta tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mendingin.

"T-taufan?"ucap Halilintar

Tak ada respon dari sang pemilik suara.

Dr. Tadashi langsung memeriksa denyut nadi sang pasien. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tak ada yang berdetak. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap Diana sambil terkejut tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Di-diana...dia..."ucap Tadashi terputus putus. Air yang melihat raut wajah sang dokter merasa ada kejanggalan.

"Taufan kenapa? Dia baik baik saja kan?"tanya sang mama dari kembar 5 mrndesak sang dokter sekaligus sahabatnya.

"di-dia sudah meninggal. Tak ada detak jantung lagi"ucap Tadashi ssambil menunduk. Sang ibu dari kembar 5 langsung terkejut. Ia bermimpi kan?Taufan anak kesayangannya meninggalkannya secepat ini?

"ti-tidak mungkin Tadashi. Kau pasti berbohongh padaku kan?ini tak lucu"balas sang ibu sengit. Ayah dari 5 boboiboy bersaudara langsung memeluk sang istri guna menenangkannya. Tak lama terdengar tangisan. Itu bukan berasal dari Gempa maupun Api. Tapi Halilintarlah yang menangis.

"huwaaaaaaaaaa Taufan kau jangan tinggalkan aku... kau mau...bersamaku selamanya..tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku"racau Halilintar sambil menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya yang terasa dingin.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" raung semua orang min pak Andy. Dia hanya menatap nanar sang murid.

"kak Taufan kenapa kau meninggalkanku?tolong kembali . aku janji akan jadi anak baik . kakak ... "ucap Air.

Api melihat surat di tangan sang kakak lalu ia membacanya. Saat membuka lembaran kedua ternya masih ada pesan.

Buka tasku. Karena disana aku sudah menyiapkan surat untuk kalian semua. Tolong bacakan saat berada di pemakaman.

Tertanda

Taufan.

Selama satu jam mereka menangisi kepergian Taufan yang sangat mendadak. Lalu Taufan di bawa oleh suster untuk dipindahkan ke kamar mayat untuk dimandikan.

 **Di pemakaman...**

Semua menatap sedih ke arah gundukan tanah yang baru saja dibuat, di nisan tersebut terdapat nama 'TAUFAN' yang tercetak jelas yang membuat mereka semakin terluka.

"jadi siapa yang akan membacakan suratnya terlebih dahulu?"tanya Fang.

Api langsung mengacungkan tangan lalu membaca suratnya.

 _To;Api yang childishnya gak ketulungan_

 _Api jika nanti kakak pergi, kamu jadi anak yang baik ya?jangan lupakan kakak. Doakan kakak supaya kakak tenang disana. Api jangan berantem terus sama Air, kalau tugas kerjakan, dan yang paling penting kamu jangan pernah menangisi kak Taufan. Ok?_

 _Tertanda_

 _Taufan_

Api hanya tersenyum getir setelah membacanya. Lalu guiliran Halilintar yang membaca suratnya.

 _To kak Halilintar_

 _Kakak jika Taufan telah pergi kakak jangan perbnah menangisi Taufan. Karena jika kakak menangis aku juga akan ikutan nangis jangan pernah duel lagi sama Fang. Jaga adik adfik. Kulimpahkan semuanya padamu. Selalu tersenyumlah pada setiap orang. Karena Taufan suka senyuman kakak._

 _Love,_

 _Taufan_

Halilintar hanya menangis dalam diam setelah membacanya. Lalu diikuti yang lain.

 _to Gempa dan Air_

 _kalian jangan nakal ya jika aku sudah meninggal. Aku tahu kalian takkan rela jika aku tinggalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?takdir berkata lain. Air kamu jangan tidur melulu nanti tubuhmu bulat lho..hehehe maaf ya Cuma iseng. Gempa kamu jangan memaksakan dirimu, jika kamu tak kuat jangan dikerjakan. Selalu tersenyumlah pada dunia karena masih ada sahabat sahabat kita yang menyayangi kalian. Takkan perbah kulupakan kenangan kita._

 _Love_

 _Taufan_

Air langsung mendekap Gemopa sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Sebagai perwakilan, Ying lah yang akan membacakan suratnya karena ia tak tega melihat temannya hancur.

 _To:Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang_

 _Kalian jika aku telah tiada jangan pernah berubah ya sikapnya. Apalagi kamu Ying. Aku tahu kamu suka aku, tapi maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Penyakit ini sudah menggerogoti hidupku. Sekali lagi maaf. Gopal kamu jangan makan melulu. Banyak lah belajar biar kamu pintar. Yaya dan Fang kalian jangan bertengkar terus jika aku tiada. Kalian harus akur. Mengerti?tersenyum selalu ya_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Taufan_

Sekarang giliran ayah dan ibunya Boboiboy

 _To my mom and Dad_

 _Kalian jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun jika aku telah tiada. Tolong jaga kak Hali dan adik adik biar mereka tak terjerumus akan perasaan yang berlarut larut. Maafkan Taufan jika taufan punya banyak salah pada kalian maupun pada yang lain. Selalu tersenyum ya_

 _Love_

 _Taufan_

Ibu dari boboiboy bersaudara langsung menangis setelah membaca surat dari sang kembaran kedua begitu juga dengan sang ayah. Mereka menangis . setelah matahari mulai tenggelam, mereka langsung pulang kerumah masing masing disertai perasaan yang sangat hancur.

Tanpa disadari bayangan putih yang tadi ditangisi langsung menangis melihat keluarganya behitu hancur

 _Maafkan Taufan_

Sosok itu pun langsung hilang ditelan kegelapan.

 **FINISH...**

 **YOSH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA**

 **MAAF YA FEELNYA KURANG KENA.**

 **MAKLUM MASIH BELAJAR**

 **JIKA MAU SEKUEL TULIS DI KOLOM REVIEW, OK**

 **JIKA TAK MAU TAK APA**

 **OK AKU MAU PERGI DULU**

 **RNR GUYS**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


End file.
